VAST- a RWBY short story about Velvet's team!
by Gracekim1
Summary: AU-It's about what Velvet's team could be like and how it's revealed since we don't know the actual members yet! I hope you like it!(All other stories are on stand-by until I've done all of my mock exams including the real exam in June) Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

VAST- a RWBY short story about Velvet's team!

Velvet

It was week before the Vytal Festival and everyone was training hard.

Except Velvet. She had no team but Blake kept her company whenever she could.

So she went to Professor Ozpin for advice.

'Professor, when are you going to reveal my team?' Velvet asked.

'All in good time, Velvet' Ozpin replied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Adam-Adam's POV-_

_I was traveling on top of a dust cargo train toward Beacon and I thought I'd drop by._

_When I went inside, I recognised Blake instantly and saw a brown-haired bunny Faunus girl as well._

_This will be interesting, I thought._

'_Say, can I attend school here?' I asked the principal._

'_Why, of course Adam' Ozpin replied._

'_Will I get a team too like Blake?' I asked._

'_Yes, but I'll reveal that in next week's assembly' Ozpin replied._

_This will be a good week after all._

_Sun_

_I couldn't stop thinking about Blake. Her black long hair, her gold eyes and purple ears…_

_Then while I explored Vale, I stumbled across Beacon._

_I clung on to my Ruyi bang and Jingu Bang dark red with gold detailing Nunchucks -which doubles as a bo staff and a lever action chain shotgun- in my hand as I walked inside._

_A mean boy with brown hair called Cardin shouted 'hey, monkey boy! Want some bananas?' in a mocking voice as I walked past the dining area._

'_Say, do you know where I can find the principal?' I asked as I spotted Blake._

'_His office is down the hall' The bunny Faunus girl said._

'_I'm Sun Wukong', By the way' I said._

'_Velvet Scarlatina' Velvet replied._

'_Velvet…That's a great name' I said._

'_Thanks' Velvet replied._

'_Maye we'll be on the same team?' Velvet suggested._

'_Maybe' I replied as I headed toward the Principal's office._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Tam-Or Tamara Fuchs(Fox) -Wulf Violet's Point of view-_

_I used to go to Glare, a training school like Beacon and Signal which is part of the fourth kingdom in Remnant –in Atlas-. But one day, A mysterious guy wearing a hat with orange-red hair with a walking stick as a rifle stole all of the Dust from Schnee's dust company and I tried to stop the White Fang with my purple flaming bow and arrows called Shimmering Violet._

_Glynda Goodwitch from Beacon saw how good my skills were as I shot the Hat guy in the back._

_Then a helicopter came and a girl with glaring yellow eyes wearing a flame-designed dress attacked me as the hat who she called 'Roman' climbed aboard the helicopter._

_Then Glynda protected me with her magic as the helicopter flew away._

'_You've got talent, young one. But you put your live at risk' Glynda said._

'_Who was that girl?' I asked._

'_She's called Cinder Fall, a former friend of mine…' Glynda said as she escorted me to a meeting room._

'_Where did you get that bow?' Ozpin asked._

' _My pet cat helped me make it' I replied._

'_Are you a Faunus?' Glynda asked._

'_Yes, I'm a Folf a fox and Wolf crossbreed Faunus' I replied._

'_What's your name, dear?' Glynda asked._

'_I'm Tamara Violet but you can called me Tam for short' I replied._

'_Last question: How did you learn how to shoot and fight like that?' Ozpin asked._

'_My older sister, Jenna Engel(Angel) taught me' I replied._

'_The famous Engel?!' Glynda cried._

'_Yep, the famous Huntress to graduate from Beacon and kill up to 5,0000 Grimm-a world record- in half a decade' I said, beaming from ear to ear. Have a famous sister does have its charms, I thought._

'_Well, you can come to Beacon and I'll give you a team tomorrow' Ozpin said._

'_Thank you, sir!' I said as I followed Glynda to the airship._

'_Well done, Little sis! I can't believe you're going to Beacon!' Jenna cried from my holographic phone._

'_I know! I'm so excited!' I replied._

_Jenna was my older sister, a famous huntress, a Yorkie Faunus and sometime a burden._

'_I'll call you when I'm in my dorm, ok?' I said._

'_Ok, bye Tam' Jenna said._

_Once The airship arrived at Beacon, I walked inside and instantly saw two Faunus, a Bunny girl getting bullied and a cat girl with a ribbon over her ears._

'_Leave her alone!' I cried._

'_Make me!' The brown haired boy-Cardin- said in a mocking voice._

'_Stop now or I'll turn vicious!' I warned with a low growl, knowing if I changed into my fox-wolf animal form it would reveal the secret half of me._

'_Ok, ok! I'll stop!' Cardin said, as he gave in to my demands._

'_Thanks' The bunny girl said._

'_No problem, I'm Tam' I said._

'_I'm Velvet' Velvet said._

'_Do you think we'll be in the same team tomorrow?' I asked._

'_Who knows. Professor Ozpin's office is down the hall, by the way' Velvet said with a shy smile._

'_Thanks, Velvet' I said as I walked into Ozpin's Office._

_This is going to be the start of a beautiful friendship, I thought._

_When I was inside Ozpin's office, I saw a monkey Faunus boy with blonde hair already sitting down and waiting for Ozpin._

_I sat next to him and he smiled at me._

_Then Velvet and a boy with red hair whose eyes were covered walked inside too._

_The office had pictures of a young hunter guy with blonde hair wearing glasses and cups of coffee-Who knows maybe Ozpin is obsessed with Coffee?- on the walls._

'_Hi, everyone. I was busy finding a dorm room for all of you' Professor Ozpin said._

'_What do you mean?' Velvet asked._

'_You'll find out tomorrow, I promise. Your dorm is next to Team JNPR's, Ruby and her teammates will help you find it. Good luck' Ozpin said as we walked towards the dorm hallway._

'_Hi, I'm Ruby. Are you looking for your Dorm room?' Ruby asked._

'_Yes, can you help us please' I replied._

'_It's next to JNPR's right? So you're directly opposite us' Weiss, the girl dress in white said._

'_Good luck' Blake said, with a smile._

'_Be careful, Weiss has a grudge against the White Fang' Blake whispered._

'_I'm Blake' she said out-loud._

'_Tam' I said._

'_I'm Adam' Adam said to the rest of the RWBY girls._

'_And you know who us two are, right?' Velvet asked._

'_Yeah, you're Sun and Velvet; Sun has a huge crush on Blake and Adam has a crush on either Velvet, Tam or Blake!' Penny said in a 'Omochao' -from Sonic Heroes- tone of voice._

'_Ahhh!' Team RWBY cried._

'_Penny? How did you get here?!' Ruby asked._

'_I followed Sun, Adam and Tam here. Great school, you've got here' Penny said._

'_Are you even a student?' Weiss asked, coldly._

'_I am now, Professor Oz-pin said so' penny said with a smile._

'_Good night!' Yang said with a smile as she grabbed Ruby by the wrist and slammed the door with Blake and Weiss inside._

'_I guess, you can sleep with us then…Penny' I said, awkwardly._

'_yay! A sleepover! A Sleepover!' Penny cried as she jumped on top of the bed in our dorm._

_This is going to be a long night, I thought while Penny was still screaming._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_-The Next day(Special Assembly day)-_

_Everyone gathered in the hall as Professor Ozpin walked on Stage to proclaim his speech._

"_As you all know that is a very special day for four members of Beacon. Most of you by now have gotten to know your teammates and their abilities well but not all of you have a team._

_Velvet Scarlatina, Adam Taurus, Sun_ _Wukong, Tamara Violet and Penny; Please stand._

_Velvet retrieved the purple pawn chess pieces from the abandoned temple so together, you make VAST with Velvet as Your leader and Penny as backup!' Ozpin announced as everyone clapped and cheered._

'_We're a team!' I cried._

'_Yeah, we're going to rock Vytal!' Sun exclaimed._

'_This will be very interesting…' Adam said, mysteriously._

'_I'm on a team, woo-hoo!' Penny cheered._

'_I belong somewhere' Velvet said with a warm smile._

_The end for now_

_Tamara Violet:_

_Hair: Long and Brown_

_Eye: Brown like a fox_

_Ears: Two sets human in normal place and wolf ears on top of head (Hidden by wearing a large purple rose over ears in hair_

_Outfit: Purple battle dress with white stripes_

_Age:15 (like Ruby but older)almost 16_

_Semblance: Stealthy, can change into a Fox-wolf when angered(but can be dangerous if she loses control and her humanity_

_Weapon: Shimmering Violet(change into a huge sword gun with a Lavender symbol on its handle which is similar to Crescent Rose in some ways)_

_Relative: Jenna Engle-Has brown eyes, Yorkie brown ears, is 17 and calls her weapon Foxglove(which is dual glove weapons similar to Yang's which converts into a silver wind dust-power ultra-Hammer gun), Aura is orange and hair is brown with blond streaks._

_Accessories: Belt with Lavender symbol, extra red dust grenades, _

_Aura: Purple_

_Ambitions: Wants to be respected as a Faunus, to make sure the White Fang are peaceful again and to become a huntress._

_Background: was teased a little girl at Glare but made friends with Faunus, Dad died when she was 7 and Her mum and Jenna looked after her ever since_

_Personality: can be a bit shy sometimes, but always eager to battle the Grimm, can be childish and innocent like Ruby occasionally as well but loves making friends-Faunus or Human- all the same._

_**Well here's my short story! This is how I think Velvet's team will be! I hope you enjoyed it!**_

_**I want to wait for Volume 2 before I write anymore RWBY stories! Definitely on a break now!**_

_**Would you like me to continue this story?**_

_**Read and review or Cinder Fall will get you!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- The day before the Vytal Tournament and Cinder Fall!

**I'll occasionally switch to Blake 's point of view as two certain boys may have a crush on her. I may switch to Ruby's occasionally to show important plot mysteries or hints! ;)**

**I only own Tam and Jenna! Roosterteeth owns RWBY! Enjoy!**

_Sun_

After the Assembly, we had lunch and I stared at Blake while I ate.

"Hey Sun, I'm talking to you" Tam said.

"Huh? What?" I said, suddenly as I came back to reality.

"I said we should try to think of a Strategy for the Tournament" Tam repeated.

"Right…" I said.

"I think we use hit them where it hurts!" Penny said, cheerfully.

Silence.

"What?" Penny asked.

"Did you normally act all cheerful in every possible situation?' Adam asked.

"Yep" Penny replied.

_We all sighed._

_Then I continued Staring at Blake._

_I wonder if she likes me_, I thought

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Adam_

_After Lunch, I bumped in Blake on the way to class._

"_Hi Blake" I said._

"_Hi" She replied, awkwardly._

"_Why did you leave me on the dust cargo train that day?" I asked, softly._

"_Let's go in to my dorm and I'll explain what happened" Blake said._

_Suddenly, as Blake opened her team's dorm door, we caught Ruby, Yang and Weiss doing each other's hair and make-up while wearing towels._

"_Hey! A little Privacy please!" Weiss cried as she used her white dust from her Myrnaster to shut the door._

"_Let's try my dorm" I suggested as I opened my team's dorm door and gasped in shock._

_Velvet and Penny were giving Sun a make-up which changed his normal look to look more famine-like._

_When Penny gave Sun a mirror, he screamed._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_On the other side of the school, Pyrrha and Jaune looked up._

"_What was that?" Jaune asked._

"_Sounds like a girl's in trouble!" Pyrrha replied as they continued training on the roof-top._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Sun saw himself in the mirror but now he had red lipstick, pink eye-show, dark eyeliner on his eyelashes and pink blush on his cheek. By now, His hair had clip-on blond hair extensions._

_He looked like a girl!_

"Wow! You girls did a good job!" I said, as I couldn't help but laugh uncontrollably.

"That's perfect for him!" Blake said while trying to suppress a laugh unsuccessfully.

"Adam, I challenge you to a love battle!" Sun cried.

" I accept" I said, with amusement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Blake_

Could it be that both Adam and Sun have a thing for me? But I'm quiet, sensitive, a bookworm and mysterious in every way. Then again, Sun did wink at me when I first looked at him when he was being chase by the police.-Blush- But I..

Then Velvet interrupted my thoughts.

"Blake, I think Sun and Adam are really going to fight for you!" Velvet stated as the walls turned red and white as an arena formed around Adam and Sun.

"I'll be the judge then. Ok, boys. No punching, scratching, kicking, biting, jumping or killing each other. The person who knocks out the other wins the challenge and Blake's heart" Penny said in a strange Ringleader voice.

"Ready? Fight!" Penny cried as Sun got his Ruyi Bang and Jingu bang red and yellow Nunchucks out and Adam got his Wilt and Blush rifle ninjato (Japanese) out as well.

"Arghh!" Adam cried as he swung Wilt and Blush at Sun.

"Go you now!" Sun cried as he aimed Ruyi bang and Jingu Bang in its shotgun form at Adam and fired.

Adam dodged and struck Sun in the arm which made him get .

"Stop! This isn't how we resolve this through fighting!" I cried.

"But we both like you" Adam said as Sun whacked him on the head with Ruyi bang and Jingu bang's nunchuks form.

"Sun is the winner!" Penny cried while running around the room like a banshee.

"Guys, I just realised something" Velvet said.

"What?" Both boys asked.

"We're meant to be in class!" I cried as we rush to History.

_I guess they're both willing to fight each other to be with me_, I thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Penny_

_We rushed into class and Professor Oobleck wasn't happy._

"_Where have you five been?!" He cried._

"_We were studying History and lost track of time?" Velvet suggested._

"_Ah, well very good. Take a seat" Oobleck said as he held a cup of coffee in his hand._

_We sat near Team RWBY and JPNR as Professor Oobleck rambled on about the war Jaune's great-grandfather fought in against the Grimm._

_Ruby drew a bad picture of a Grimm with Cardin getting eaten by it and held it up for Yang to see._

_Yang laughed while Weiss glared at her._

_I'm sure she's thinking of a way to smuggle them right now!_

_I'll show Roman that he made a mistake finding me!_

_-Flashback-_

_Somewhere in Vale, within the snowy forest Roman found an Android girl with orange hair that had a pink bow in it. Her eyes were closed and her body was as cold as ice._

_This could work, Roman thought as he carried the girl back to Cinder Fall._

"_She could be a perfect part to my Plan" Cinder said as she used her magic to activate the girl._

_She opened her eyes-Emerald green eyes- and looked around._

"_Where am I? Who are you?" She asked._

"_I'm Cinder Fall and this is my rookie, Roman Torchwick. You are Penny and we've got great plans for you…." Cinder said._

"_Noooo!" Penny cried._

_-End of Flashback-_

"Noooo!" I cried out loud which made everyone stare at me.

"I'm sorry, sir" I said as I rushed out of the classroom, feeling upset.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Tam_

"Sir, can I go after her?" I asked.

"Very well, actually. You can all go, I need to think something over with the other teachers" Oobleck replied as everyone left and I rushed after Penny.

"Penny? Where are you?" I asked as I went into our dorm room and saw Penny, who appeared to be crying with no tears coming out.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"No…I feel terrible. I keep having flashbacks of my supposed past and I don't know what I'm doing" Penny sighed.

"Well, maybe tickling will help!" I said as I launched a tickle attack on her which I thought would cheer her up but she didn't even react.

"Penny? Are you even human?" I asked, worriedly.

Then her voice became more robotic.

"No, I'm an android but you must tell anyone not even Nora since she's Such a blabbermouth!" Penny stated.

"Ok, I promise. So what's shaking?" I asked.

"The hat guy, Roman found me. Said I was part of her 'Perfect' plan. That day, I helped Blake and Sun against the White Fang; He appeared and when I told him I liked you guys, he said to hate you but I could never hate you. I just fear that there's a tracking device inside me for them to find me and put you guys in danger! I'm so sorry!" Penny cried as she began to cry again.

"It's ok. I can help you. But first we need to train for the tournament ok?" I suggested, kindly.

"Ok" Penny sniffed as she took my hand to get up and went to the cafeteria to get RWBY and JPNR to come with them to the Snowy Forest to train together.

_**Meanwhile, back in Beacon; Glynda, Ozpin, Oobleck, Peach and Peter (the bragger guy who hits on students) were in the staff room having a lot quality time together(similar to a sleepover only teachers).**_

"_**Back in my days, we used our bare hands along with Dust to defeat the Grimm…" Peter rambled to Peach who just sat next to Ozpin and sighed.**_

_**Peach looked similar to Nora but had red highlight in her ginger hair, yellow eyes, wore a purple dress with an indigo bow symbol on the hem of her battle dress. Her weapon wasn't visable but by the dazed look on her face, it was probably a Flame-bladed sword as there was sheath for a sword to fit into on the right side on her dress with red detail on it. **_

"_**So Peach, what's your weapon called? Glynda asked.**_

"_**Mine is Fiery Moon!" Peach cried.**_

" _**My weapon name is way better: It's Dragon sun!" Peter cried as he held his Blunderbuss in his hand.**_

"_**Well, mine is called Love dust!" Glynda cried as she got out her riding crop.**_

"_**my weapon is Faithful Excalibur" Ozpin said, clamly.**_

"_**Well, my weapon is Coffee! Hahaha!" Oobleck exclimly while laughing manicly.**_

"_**Ahh!" They all cried as they attacked one another to prove their weapons better.**_

_**After 20 mintues, the dust clear and the staff room was a mess.**_

"_**Hey, what happened in here?" Cardin asked as he entered at the wrong time.**_

"_**Test of strength?" Peach suggested.**_

"_**Whoa! The teachers had a fight!" Dove cried which made all the other unknow dark figure students to crowd around the staff room.**_

"_**Uh, oh" Ozpin exclaimed.**_

_**Just then, Ozpin got another message from Qrow (Crow):**_

' _**Train up the students fast, The Queen is going to attack!'.**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Velvet_

Adam and Sun were with me in the corridor after class, looking for Penny and Tam when we bumped into Ruby and Weiss.

"Hi, girls. Have you seen Penny and Tam anywhere?" I asked.

"Yes, they've gone with the rest of our team and JPNR to the snowy forest to train for the tournament.

"That's bad! We have to warn them!" Adam cried.

"Why?" Weiss asked.

"Because there's loads of Beowolves in that area" Ruby replied as we ran out of Beacon to the North-west part of Vale where the Snowy Forest resides.

When we arrived, the Cliffside rose Altar glowed bright red as Ruby was near to it.

"Is that for your mum?" I asked.

Ruby nodded.

Then Ruby ran.

"Guys, stay back! I've got this!" Ruby cried as everyone else hid with us as Ruby got out Crescent Rose and shot the Beowolves.

Then she jumped in the air and slashed at Beowolves really fast as she reloaded, slashed and shot all of the Beowolves in 2 seconds flat(reference to the red trailer).

"wow! She's good!" Jaune exclaimed.

"Yeah, she's amazing!" Pyrrha added.

"Sloth time!" Nora cried.

"No, seriously Nora!" Ren said, with an annoyed tone.

"She's talented" Weiss said.

"Wow!" Blake said, softly.

"You can learn a thing or two from her" Adam said to Sun.

"Oh, really? Say who?" Sun retorted.

Tam, Penny and I raised our hands.

"Aww!" Sun moaned.

"That's my sister!" Yang said, proudly.

"You were watching the whole time?!" Ruby exclaimed with the Beowolves heads everywhere.

"# Yeah!" Jaune said in an attempt to be cool.

"Well, who wants to sing my version of 'Let it go' while we walk back to Beacon?" Yang suggested.

"No! No, singing!" Weiss cried.

"Ok, then. Let's vote. Who's against?" I asked.

Weiss raised her hand.

"And who's For?" Ruby asked.

Everyone else raised their hands.

"We win! Yang do your stuff!" Penny cried.

"The Fire burns bright tonight, so it's going to be clean

Beacon's the best school ever, But Cardin is real mean

The fireworks explode like this burning urge inside, couldn't keep it in heaven knows I've tried

Don't let them cut, Don't them flee

Be the good girl you always have to be, don't let them go!

Well, now they know!

Let it flow! Let it flow! Can't hold it back anymore!

Let it flow! Let it flow! Punch them and Pound the floor!

I don't care what they're going to do!

Let the fire rage on!

The boys never bothered me anyway!

It's funny how closeness makes everything just fall

And the hate that once controlled me

Can't get to me at all!

It's time to see what I can prove

To test the limits and breakthrough

No magic, no weapon, no foe's stronger than me

I'm lean!

Let it Flow! Let it flow! I'm one with the sun and fire!

Let it go! Let it go! You'll never see me tire! Here I stand and here I stay!

Let the Fire rage on!

My power punches boys(who cut Yang's hair) into the ground

My soul is spiralling in burning snowflakes all around

And one thought burns up like a fiery blast

If they cut my hair, I'll beat them to dust! The past is in the past!

Let it flow! Let it flow! And I'll rise like the break of dusk!

Let it flow! Let it flow! That annoying boy's a must!

Here I stay in the light of clay!

Let the fire rage on!

The boys never bothered me anyway!" We sang as we arrived back at school.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Ruby_

I turned around and saw a figure wearing a cloak similar to mine but was white on the outside and red on the inside.

"Are you Summer Rose?" I asked.

"Ruby!" Yang called.

"Huh?" I said as I turned around.

"What are you doing? We have to go inside" Yang scowled me.

"But I saw.." I stopped as I realised where the white cloak figure had stood was empty.

"Never mind, let's go" I said as I followed Yang inside.

The White cloaked figure watched me go inside with my sister.

A tear went down the figure's face.

….

-No one's POV-

(A Extra different scene)

Yang was on Bumblebee, her ultra col dust-fuelled motorbike with Ruby by her side.

They arrived at The Nightclub again and the twins gave in to Yang's demands.

"The Transient Princess is in the white castle" Melanie said.

"Find the White castle and you'll find the girl" Miltiades stated.

"See you in the tournament!" Ruby called out as they left the night club.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_In Roman's hideout, Cinder makes Roman get more dust into her secret weapon: Schnee's largest Myrtenaster rifle. _

"_Let's get to work, Emerald and Mercury" Cinder said with an evil grin as her eyes flared up again along with her dress._

**Well, I hope you like my long mystery yet funny chapter! Next time on VAST: Sloth club enters the Tournament!**

**More coming soon in July when I have more information to get ideas from!**

**If you have any suggestions for any of my RWBY stories just PM me ok? **

**Read and review or White cloak figure, Roman AND Cinder fall will get you!(just kidding but please review and Ruby will give you a cookie if Nora doesn't eat it first!)**

**Huntress Grace out!:)**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3- Vytal tournament VS Cinder fall and Sloth Club begins!_

_come at me_

_and you'll see_

_I'm more than meets the eye_

_you think that_

_you'll break me_

_you're gonna find in time_

_you're standing too close to a flame thats burning_

_hotter than the sun in the middle of July_

_sending out your army but you still cant win_

_listen up silly boy cuz i'm gonna tell you why_

_i burn_

_can't hold me now_

_you got nothing that can stop me_

_i burn_

_swing all you want_

_like a fever I will take you down_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_-Yang's point of view-_

_I was riding on Bumblebee when I ran into Weiss._

"_Weiss? What are you here in the outskirts of the city?" I asked._

"_I'm trying to look for someone and I was wondering the same thing" Weiss replied._

"_So you know where the white Castle is? I'm trying to find the Transient Princess" I asked._

"_It's far away near the Snowy forest" Weiss said._

"_Let's go" I said as Weiss climbed aboard Bumblebee as we sped away._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Velvet_

"_Ruby, Blake. You can't compete in the tournament until Weiss and Yang return" Ozpin said._

"_Ok, sir" Ruby said._

"_So it's the tournament today!" I cheered._

"_Do you have a battle outfit?" Adam asked._

"_Wait here!" I said as I disappeared to change._

_Then I reappeared in my battle gear: Brown and lemon-yellow knight amour-like outfit whilst holding a brown and gold box that held my weapon inside._

"_The first team we go up against is the twins" Penny said as we arrived at the Vytal tournament which had a lot of people lining up to get inside a Greek-styled coliseum arena._

"_I've got my secret weapon inside my box" I said, proudly as the line moved forward._

"_Team VAST will go against Team M&M while Team JNPR is against Team Burn!" a guy with blue spiky hair wearing white shirt and silver tinted glasses announced._

_We went inside the arena and there, standing side by side, was Miltia-dressed in red- and Melanie –dressed in white strapless dress with cyan lining- who we were going to face with Roman Torchwick watching in the shadows._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Sun_

_We stood opposite the twins, ready to battle them when the announcer guy called Indigo was that the fight was 2 V 2._

_So Tam and I faced them._

"_Ready? Set? Go!" Indigo cried._

_(__**Try to imagine the battle at a fast pace, I can't always describe a fast battle in great detail but I'll do my best**__)_

_Then we were off._

_Melanie was kicking out at us with her bladed heels as Miltia lashed out with her claws in a constant pattern as we blocked and dodged the attacks._

_I shot bullets at them with Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang and just at Miltia scratched Tam's face, it set her off like a bomb._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Tam_

_Anger rose inside me as I felt the change: my arms rapidly changed into furry legs, my eyes changed to look more wolf-like, my nose turned black like a fox's, my fox ears were revealed, the rest of my body changed as fur appeared and when the change was complete, everyone knew: I was a wolf-fox monster!_

_I growled at the twins and attacked them._

_I still had control of myself so I was aware of Sun watching me as I avoided the twins' attacks._

_Then I bit Miltia after Melanie was knocked out by my strong paw._

_The fight was over but I was beginning to lose control as I ran towards the audience, growling even more._

"_Tam? Tamara? It's me, Sun. Calm down, the fight's over. You can change back now" Sun said, gently._

_I heard his voice clearly with my ultra-wolf-fox hearing and I relaxed as a cloud of purple mist covered me as I changed back to my usual self in my purple battle gear._

_I collapsed and Sun caught me before I hit the floor._

"_I take you to the nurse" Sun said as he carried me away._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Adam_

_It was me and Penny's turn to battle._

_We had to battle the minute Sun and Tam left in order for the audience to forget what happened._

_This time we had to fight Emerald and Mercury, Cinder Fall's associates._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Weiss_

_After about 4 hours traveling on Bumblebee, we finally arrived at the White castle from my nightmares._

"_Say Weiss, how did you get that scar?" Yang asked._

"_It was from a fight I had here a long time ago with an amour knight but why are you so curious?" I demanded._

"_I was curious, curiosity is innocent you know Weiss" Yang stated as we went inside._

"_Remember how I said I had a 'Difficult childhood'? Well, when the white fang hijacked dust cargo trains, it made my dad made and when he was mad; he'd come home and lash out at me. My mum would try to stand up for me but he wouldn't listen. So even though, I've been given all I've ever wanted; My dad's love is something I never had" I said, softly._

_Then Yang stopped._

"_Did you hear that?" Yang asked._

"_What?" I asked._

_Someone moved at a fast past which made a whizzing sound._

"_There it is again!" Yang stated._

_Out of the shadows, came…. A guy with short jet black hair and dark brown stern eyes wearing a white jacket with a dark blue top underneath and matching white trousers and boots._

"_I'm Professor Tech, Penny's creator" He said. "I see you're looking for someone."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Pyrrha_

_It was our turn to fight Team Burn and Nora was full of glee to battle._

_When we stood opposite Team Burn, there was a girl with brown hair with a flame-symbol dress who looked strikingly familiar…_

"_You ready, Pyrrha?" Jaune asked._

_I had trained him hard for the remainder of last year, this was a new school year and we're going to bring the house down, I thought._

"_Bring it on!" I said with a grin._

"_Ready? Set? Go!" Indigo cried._

_As Cinder Fall and her associates attacked first._

_Jaune used his aura to protect himself while using Crocea Mors to block Cinder and her team's attacks. Roman was waiting for Blake to appear._

_I used Milo as Javelin form to attack Cinder's team while Akoúo shielded me from their attacks._

_As for Nora and Ren, they worked together in harmony; Nora used Magnhild in its grenade launcher form at Cinder falls' teammates at the same time Ren used StormFlower to strike Cinder Falls' teammates down while dodging Cinder's fire attacks._

"_I'm not going to fight you one on one; I'm waiting for the chosen Red one to take her place in battle against me or Summer Rose will be no more!" Cinder threatened._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Yang_

"_What do you want?" I asked._

"_You'll looking for a girl, are you not?" Tech asked._

"_Yes, but how did you-" Weiss began._

"_I'm Psychic as well as a technology-genius" Tech stated._

"_So…Do you know where to find her?" I asked as I showed him the same picture of the Transient Princess that I'd shown to Junior._

"_She's right in this castle but I sense your sister is in danger, Sun dragon" Tech said, mysteriously._

"_We need to go" I said._

"_But we came all the way here!" Weiss complained as we rode on Bumblebee at top to the Vytal Festival_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Adam_

_CRDL had to fight Velvet and Sun's actual team members._

_Cardin had his mace, Russel had swords, Sky had a Halberd and Dove had a sword too._

_The fight ended in disaster but that happened in another arena while we were fighting._

_Emerald fought with mantis-based pistols and Mercury fought with Indigo bladed Crescent moon knives which he called Pinyin._

_I fought hard with Wilt and Blush against Emerald while Penny used her string-attached swords at Mercury._

_Mercury and Emerald tried to fight back but our moves were too quick for them that they lost in seconds._

"Bye-bye!" Penny said as Mercury and Emerald walked back to the rest of their team in defeat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Tam_

_I was uncious while Sun brought me back to school._

_I kept having the same nightmare over and over again: __ I had changed into my Wolf-fox __**true**__ form and my sister Jenna was calling me. I ran towards her voice but she disappered into darkness._

_Then Cinder falls appeared behind me with Roman and was about to capture me with her fire powers when__.._

"_Tam? Tamara? Wake up!" a Familiar voice called._

_I slowly opened my eyes and there, staring back at me with the same usual brown eyes, was Jenna._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Blake_

_Me and Rudy were at Beacon still when Professor Ozpin urged us to go to the Vytal festival quickly as evil was brewing there._

_Ruby got Crescent Rose out and I summoned Gambol Shroud once we saw who was waiting for us on the arena: Roman Torchwick and Cinder Fall._

_theres a point where it tips_

_theres a point where it breaks_

_theres a point where it bends_

_and a point we just can't take_

_anymore_

_theres a line that we'll cross_

_and there's no return_

_theres a time and a place_

_no bridges left to burn_

_anymore_

_we can't just wait with lives at stake_

_until they think we're ready_

_our enemies are gathering_

_the storm is growing deadly_

_now its time to say goodbye_

_to the things we loved_

_and the innocence of youth_

_how the time seemed to fly_

_from our carefree lives_

_and the solitude and peace we always knew_

_theres a day when we'll fight_

_and we're not gonna fall_

_theres a day when we'll stand_

_and a day when we won't crawl_

_anymore_

_there's a moment in time_

_and there's no going back_

_when we're pushed too hard_

_and we won't hold our attack_

_anymore_

_we can't just cling to childish things_

_as evil just grows closer_

_humanity's in jeopardy_

_this fight is far from over_

_now its time to say goodbye_

_to the things we loved_

_and the innocence of youth_

_with a doubt in our minds_

_why we chose this life_

_and at times we can't help wondering..._

_were we born to fight and die?_

_sacrificed for one huge lie?_

_are we heroes keeping peace?_

_or are we weapons?_

_pointed at the enemy_

_so someone else can claim a victory?_

_now its time to say goodbye_

_to the things we loved_

_and the innocence of youth_

_how the time seemed to fly_

_from our carefree lives_

_and the solitude and peace we always knew_

_To be continued sometime in July…_

_Sloth Club_

_Nora was in the Lunch room eating all of the cookies again when Ruby froze at sight of her empty plate._

"_Nora! You ate all the cookies!" Ruby cried._

"_So?" Nora said._

"_Let's celebrate our victory with cookies…." Yang said, then stopped as she saw crumbs on Nora's face._

"_Nora!" Yang cried as her eyes turned red in her Sayian mode._

"_Nora, what do you have to say for yourself?" Ren asked._

"_Sloth club, yay!" Nora cried._

"_What?!" Jaune said, in confusion._

"_I think she's obsessed with sloths" Pyrrha said._

"_You think?!" Weiss and Blake cried._

"_Come join my Sloth club, we'll be a fun club! Let's Battle!" Nora sang._

"_Sloths don't make sounds" Ruby said._

"_Arrgh!" Yang cried as her hair flamed up._

_Everyone ignored her._

"_Boop!" Nora said as she did the secret signal again at Ren._

_The end_

**I hope you like this mysteriously long chapter, You'll see Cinder's associates, Sun and Velvet's REAL team and The People linked with Penny that make her feel uncomfortable in the Volume 2 opening! I had to add a short extra because of the title and I want to add Humour to the story as well as loads of mystery elements too!**

**More coming soon…I hope. I'm VERY busy this half-term but you can PM me at any time.**

**So if you have any helpful suggestions on what I should add or any ideas that can keep my creativity flowing then PM me ok?**

**Read and review or Cinder Falls and Roman Torchwick will get you!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4- An Epic battle starts!_

_Red like roses fills my dreams and brings me to the place you rest._

_White is cold and always yearning, burdened by a royal test._

_Black the beast descends from shadows._

_Yellow beauty burns gold._

_Now the mysteries will unfold…_

_Velvet_

_I couldn't compete in the tournament yet as no one, not even myself, knows what my weapon is._

_When Ruby and Blake got to the tournament, Roman and Cinder were waiting for them._

_There's a huge battle that's gonna start and I'm not missing it!_

_Adam_

_She can do this, I know she can, I thought._

_Yang was going to face one of Cinder's accosietes._

_Weiss was up against Emerald._

_The bad guys don't stand a chance!_

_Sun_

"_Go Blake! Go Blake!" I chanted in a yellow cheerleader outfit with a banna symbol in the middle._

_I looked down at my outfit._

_How does this keep happening to me?! I thought._

_Ruby_

"_What are you doing here?!" I cried._

"_The final battle has come, dear Ruby!" Cinder said._

"_Bring it on!" I cried._

"_Sayian is the name. Fighting's my game, Blondie" Sayian said._

"_Just call me sir" Yang stated as she did the same thing in the 'Yellow' trailer._

"_Don't know any princess" Sayian said._

"_Let's kiss and make up ok?" Yang said in a fake, realistic sweet voice._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Yang_

_He leaned in to kiss me but just before I could I punched him and he went flying backwards._

_I went berserk and jumped in the air and caused a shockwave through the ground which knocked Roman, Emerald and Cinder off their feet._

_My gold hair was on fire as I used Ember Celia on Sayian._

_Then he accidently cut my hair with his green pistol-looking weapons._

_My violet eyes turned red as I went to Sayian mode and rushed towards him at lightening speed._

_I punched him hard and he went out cold(Reference to Yellow trailer)._

_Blake_

_I used Gambol Shroud against Roman's Melodic Cudgel._

_I bullets from Gambol Shroud's pistol form at Roman and used its Kanta form in close-combat._

_Roman kept shooting and whacking Melodic Cudgel._

_I swung Gambol Shroud under Roman's feet and he fell._

"_I win" I said._

_Weiss_

"_It's our time to shine, Myrtenaster" I whispered._

_Emerald shot at me with him mantis-influenced pistols._

_I dodged his attacks and used red dust to freeze Emerald in time._

_Then I used Light blue, violet and white dust at the same time to power my final attack with a glyph on the ground that I was standing on as I ran towards him and he vanished(Reference to 'White' Trailer)_

_Ruby_

_I rushed towards Cinder and struck Crescent Rose at her._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Tam_

"_What are you doing here sis?" I asked, weakly._

"_Sun called me over with your scroll and told you changed in public" Jenna said, softly._

"_Are you meant to be protecting the innocent from the Grimm?" I asked._

"_Well, yes. But I'm going to stay here for a while and make sure you don't lose control" Jenna said, matter-of-factually._

"_Ok" I said, softly as I went back to sleep._

_-Flashback-_

_Penny had her head down, looking uncomfortable with a group of people dressed in white guarding her._

_Some had helmets, other did not._

_There was a guy in the middle with black hair who was her creator that had taken her away in a car when Ruby wondered where she'd gone._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_10 years ago…_

_Jenna and I were playing together when a man with flame-orange hair wearing a hat walked past us and went into our country cottage._

_When we rushed inside, He had vanished but our mother who was wearing a red and yellow stripped dress wasn't moving._

_I wept and Jenna hugged me for Confort._

_My mother was Winter Rose, Summer's sister._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_(Vision)_

_Ruby struck Cinder but before the impact hit Cinder, she fired fire at Ruby which made her vanish._

_-End of flashback/Vision-_

"_We need to go back, sis" I said._

"_Why? You're still recovering from your change" Jenna protested._

"_Ruby's in danger, we have to help her now!" I urged._

_So we hurried back to the tournament as I leaned my right arm on Sun's shoulders to get there faster._

_Ruby_

_(song plays in the background while fight comences)_

_theres a point where it tips_

_theres a point where it breaks_

_theres a point where it bends_

_and a point we just can't take_

_anymore_

_theres a line that we'll cross_

_and there's no return_

_theres a time and a place_

_no bridges left to burn_

_anymore_

_we can't just wait with lives at stake_

_until they think we're ready_

_our enemies are gathering_

_the storm is growing deadly_

_now its time to say goodbye_

_to the things we loved_

_and the innocence of youth_

_how the time seemed to fly_

_from our carefree lives_

_and the solitude and peace we always knew_

_theres a day when we'll fight_

_and we're not gonna fall_

_theres a day when we'll stand_

_and a day when we won't crawl_

_anymore_

_there's a moment in time_

_and there's no going back_

_when we're pushed too hard_

_and we won't hold our attack_

_anymore_

_we can't just cling to childish things_

_as evil just grows closer_

_humanity's in jeopardy_

_this fight is far from over_

_now its time to say goodbye_

_to the things we loved_

_and the innocence of youth_

_with a doubt in our minds_

_why we chose this life_

_and at times we can't help wondering..._

_were we born to fight and die?_

_sacrificed for one huge lie?_

_are we heroes keeping peace?_

_or are we weapons?_

_pointed at the enemy_

_so someone else can claim a victory?_

_now its time to say goodbye_

_to the things we loved_

_and the innocence of youth_

_how the time seemed to fly_

_from our carefree lives_

_and the solitude and peace we always knew!_

_The dust cloud cleared and Cinder was still standing._

_I gasped._

_Then Cinder was about to shot fire at me when Team GOBP(the teachers) arrived at the same time Tam, Sun and a girl I didn't recognise who I guessed was Tam's sister blocked Cinder's attack._

"_Time for Phase two! Grimm attack!" Cinder cried as Beowolves, Junior's henchmen, Death stalkers, King Taijitu, Ursi and Boaratusks appeared from the shadows ._

"_Charge!" I cried as I used the moves from the 'red' trailer to defeat the original dark Beowolves._

_Weiss, Blake, Pyrrha, Jaune, Ren, Nora, Penny and Yang attacked the Grimm at the same time with their weapons which caused a bloody mess on the arena._

_Cinder walked slowly towards me as I killed the last Beowulf and all of the heads fell on the ground._

"_Ruby!" Tam cried._

"_What?" I said._

_Then Cinder attacked._

_Tam_

_I felt the change happen very fast as I ran in front of Ruby and launched myself at Cinder._

_She kept attacking but I could withstand the pain._

"_What is Tam exactly?" Sun asked as he and Jenna watched me protect Ruby._

"_She's a Faunus like you and me but she can also change into the animal she has features of. That's a rare ability; Only a handful of Faunus has that ability now. If you're like Tam, you'll either be feared, contained or befriended. The last option is rare but the first two happen a lot which is why Tam has to be careful" Jenna explained._

_I fought as much as I could but then I passed out again and Sun caught me._

_Yang_

"_Weiss, Blake; help the others defeat the Grimm. I'll help Ruby" I said._

_Weiss and Blake nodded as they ran towards the Grimm to help JNPR, the remainder of VAST and Penny out._

"_Hey, you! If you want to fight my sister, you have to face me too!" I yelled._

"_Catfight!" Velvet exclaimed._

_Ruby and I rushed towards Cinder as my eyes went red and hair went in flames again._

"_Crescent rose and Ember Celia rules!" We cried as I fired red dust at Cinder –letting out a burst of fire energy- while Ruby sliced and diced her with Crescent rose._

_Then Glynda intervened and with one magic attack made Cinder vanish in thin air._

_Once all of the Grimm and Henchmen were died, Nora clapped._

"_Sleepover time!" Nora cried._

"_Not again!" Weiss moaned._

"_That's Beacon life for ya!" I said with a smile. "You know what I'm sayang?"_

_XXX_

_Meanwhile in the white castle, The Transient Princess, who had long wavy black hair and dark brown eyes wearing a snow-white silky dress and a pair of black boots, was talking to a shadow-hidden figure._

"_She was looking for me? Yes, I know. I'm the princess, she searches for" The Transient princess said._

_The figure said something audible._

"_Are you Summer Rose?" The Princess asked._

_The figure came out of the shadows, it was the white-cloak figure from before with red leggings._

_The figure took of the white hood and the princess gasped._

_Can you guess who the white-cloaked figure is?_

_One life_

_Is not a long time_

_When you're waiting_

_For a small sign_

_Patience_

_Is hard to find_

_Shadows_

_Seem to fill your life_

_Don't be disappointed_

_Don't let your heart break_

_Don't spend another minute_

_In this way_

_It's okay_

_Dry your eyes now, baby_

_Broken wings won't hold you down_

_You'll take flight soon, baby_

_You'll be lifted up_

_And you'll be there_

_Twelve hours_

_Is a long night_

_When you're searching_

_With no hope in sight_

_Aimless_

_On the inside_

_And the damage_

_Makes you want to hide_

_I know that it seems pointless_

_I know that it feels fake_

_I know you can't stand the thought of_

_Being stray_

_One more day_

_Dry your eyes now, baby_

_Broken wings won't hold you down_

_You'll take flight soon, baby_

_You'll be lifted up_

_And you'll be there_

_RWBY's poem_

' _Cookies are sweet,_

_Yang is fierce,_

_Weiss is cold,_

_Blake is quiet,_

_I'm the one who causes riots" Ruby said._

"_Poem battle!" Nora cried._

"_I'm not reciting a poem!" Weiss cried._

"_I'll do one too!" Nora said._

"_Sloths are cool, Sloths are neat,_

_Join the club, we can play to the beat_

_Fighting enemies with 'Boop'!" Nora recited._

_Silence._

"_That was interesting, Nora" Yang said, wearily._

"_Maybe Penny can do one too?" Velvet suggested._

"_Ok, I'll try" Penny said._

"_Told not to interact,_

_Told just to stay back,_

_Just want to have friends,_

_To make amends (like Shakespeare)_

_Hidden away like a puppet_

_Sometimes called a 'Muppet'_

_He created me but he hates me" Penny recited._

_Everyone wept._

_The end_

_There's a day when all hearts will be broken,_

_When a shadow will cast out the light,_

_And our eyes cry a million tears:_

_Help won't arrive._

_There's a day when all courage collapses,_

_And our friends turn and leave us behind._

_Creatures of darkness will triumph:_

_The sun won't rise._

_When we've lost all hope,_

_And succumb to fear,_

_And the skies rain blood,_

_And the end draws near,_

_I may fall_

_But not like this: it won't be by your hand._

_I may fall_

_Not this place; not today._

_I may fall_

_Bring it all: it's not enough to take me down._

_I may fall_

_There's a place where we'll stand outnumbered;_

_Where the wolves and the soulless will rise._

_In the time of our final moments,_

_Every dream dies._

_There's a place where our shields will lay shattered,_

_And the fear's all that's left in our hearts._

_Our strength and our courage have run out:_

_We fall apart._

_When we lose our faith_

_And forsake our friends;_

_When the moon is gone_

_And we've reached our ends,_

_I may fall_

_There's a moment that changes a life when_

_We do something that no one else can._

_And the path that we've taken will lead us:_

_One final stand._

_There's a moment we'll make a decision_

_Not to cower and crash on the ground._

_The moment we face our worst demons:_

_Our courage found._

_When we stand with friends,_

_And we won't retreat,_

_As we stare down death,_

_Then the taste is sweet._

_I may fall_

_But not like this: it won't be by your hand._

_I may fall_

_Not this place; not today._

_I may fall_

_Bring it all: it's not enough to take me down._

_I may fall_

_I may fall_

_I may fall_

_I may, I may fall._

**The mysteries will continue when Volume 2 arrives in July! Can you hold on until then?**

**More on the way soon! PM me if you have any suggestions?**

**Read and review or Roman and Cinder will get you!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5- Secrets are revealed!_

_theres a point where it tips_

_theres a point where it breaks_

_theres a point where it bends_

_and a point we just can't take_

_anymore_

_theres a line that we'll cross_

_and there's no return_

_theres a time and a place_

_no bridges left to burn_

_anymore_

_we can't just wait with lives at stake_

_until they think we're ready_

_our enemies are gathering_

_the storm is growing deadly_

_now its time to say goodbye_

_to the things we loved_

_and the innocence of youth_

_how the time seemed to fly_

_from our carefree lives_

_and the solitude and peace we always knew_

_theres a day when we'll fight_

_and we're not gonna fall_

_theres a day when we'll stand_

_and a day when we won't crawl_

_anymore_

_there's a moment in time_

_and there's no going back_

_when we're pushed too hard_

_and we won't hold our attack_

_anymore_

_we can't just cling to childish things_

_as evil just grows closer_

_humanity's in jeopardy_

_this fight is far from over_

_now its time to say goodbye_

_to the things we loved_

_and the innocence of youth_

_with a doubt in our minds_

_why we chose this life_

_and at times we can't help wondering..._

_were we born to fight and die?_

_sacrificed for one huge lie?_

_are we heroes keeping peace?_

_or are we weapons?_

_pointed at the enemy_

_so someone else can claim a victory?_

_now its time to say goodbye_

_to the things we loved_

_and the innocence of youth_

_how the time seemed to fly_

_from our carefree lives_

_and the solitude and peace we always knew!_

_-__2 weeks after the battle__-_

_Velvet_

_After our trail run with Roman and Cinder, our second semester started._

_Blake was lost in thought over the white fang and Roman._

"_Boys, girls, Weiss" Ruby said._

"_Hey!" Weiss yelled._

"_4 and a half seconds ago, I had a dream. A dream that we will do something awesome before classes start again and that will be a sleepover!" Ruby cried._

"_Yeah!" Nora added._

"_I always start my semester with a 'Yang'!" Yang said._

_Awkward silence._

"Ah, come on! You don't get it?" Yang asked, disappointedly.

"I got it, Yang!" Tam said while laughing.

"Girls, I want you to study hard so you can graduate ok?" Ozpin asked.

"Ok" RWBY said in unison.

_XXXX_

_Adam_

I was up on the roof top alone as I held my white fang communicator.

"They're inside Beacon" I said to the person on the other end.

"Excellent, I'll let Cinder know that everything is going according to plan" a familiar guy's voice said from the phone.

"Roger that…Roman" I said.

XXX

_Tam_

A couple of weeks went by since we had our 'ultra-fun-2nd-semestor-welcome' Sleepover party and Classes had kicked in.

Weiss was still convinced that we were all not ready to defeat Roman and the white fang.

"Students, I have an important announcement: The new transfer students that has been rumoured all week is true. They will be here in two weeks' time so be ready to give them to best experience ever! That is all" Ozpin said through the speakers.

"Yay! The transfer students will be finally be here!" Ruby cried.

"Maybe, they'll join our team" I suggested.

Everyone stared at me.

"Never mind" I said, dismissively.

XXX

Weeks went by and a boy called Neptune along with 7 other unknown people transferred.

Neptune was a teenage boy with tan skin, having dark blue eyes and messy light blue hair that is shaved on the sides and in the back; He wears a white dress shirt and black tie under a red jacket with wide upturned black collar and a pair of grey jeans with black paddings strapped to the sides. There is a silver symbol on the back of his jacket. He was a bit shy at first but we eventually became great friends.

"What's your weapon called, Neptune?" I asked.

"Aquarius. Yours?" He asked.

"Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang " I replied.

"Cool!" he exclaimed as I showed him along with a red-haired boy and green-haired boy around the school.

I kept getting the feeling that he was connected to something like was meant to be part of my team and not Velvet, Adam, Penny and Tam.

XXX

_Penny_

When the graduation dance came, everyone was wearing pretty dress and suits.

I had no one to go with.

"May I have this dance?" Neptune asked.

"Yes, you may" I said as we danced to the graceful music.

Just then, a group of silver robot soldiers stormed in and dragged me away.

My 'master' made me fight Ruby in a duel but I refused.

So as a punishment, he drove a car towards Ruby but I pushed her out of the way just in time…

XXX

_Yang _

_Scathing eyes ask that we be symmetrical, one sided and easily processed._

_Yet every misshapen spark's unseen beauty is greater than its would be judgement._

Unknown to everyone else, I returned to the club once more to end up being surrounded by Junior's henchmen.

XXX

"My comrades, we will terrorise Remnant with our brand new fang-zilla!" Roman cried to all of the White fang followers as his helpers pulled the cloak off the machine to reveal a giant silver robot with the red white fang symbol.

Everyone cheered.

"Well done, Roman. I knew you'd find a way eventually" Cinder said from afar.

XXX

_Penny_

I was lost in darkness while my master revealed his robot bodyguard to the whole town as part of his joyous plan.

Blake and Sun got word on the robot what was now terrorising the city and went to stop it.

XXX

_Tam_

I overheard Cardinal and his group planning to help Cinder take control of Remnant.

I rushed out to tell JNPR but CRDL caught me before I could open their dorm door.

"Where are you going, wolfie?" Luke asked, mockingly.

"Yeah, are you going to tell on us?" Cardin asked.

"Pyrrha, HELLLLP!" I cried which made Pyrrha opened the door with Ren and Nora beside her.

"What's up? Cardin, PUT HER DOWN!" Pyrrha cried.

"Make me!" Cardin cried.

So the room changed into a battle arena and Cardin challenged Pyrrha to a duel.

XXX

Meanwhile, back in the dance hall, Jaune was speak-less as he had watched Pyrrha leave the room 1 hour earlier as Weiss had tricked him into think she liked him when she clearly didn't.

_Velvet_

I befriend Fox, a teenage boy with dark tan skin and messy orange hair that has a long fringe, wears a brown sleeveless shirt with a high collar, a pair of black jeans and a pair of brown laced shoes along with a pair of long black gloves and has several pouches attached to his belt, Coco, a teenage girl and has fair skin and short dark brown hair with wavy locks on one side of her face, colored from dark brown to red; she wore a mocha-colored long shirt with a grey corset, long dark brown trousers with ribbons on the left side and a black belt with a golden spike; Above it, she wears another cream colored belt of bullets with a gold cross-hairs buckle and what appears to be a drape of black skirt on her right side along with a pair of dark brown high-heeled leather boots with buckles; Plus a grey shawl and bracelet with black roses as decoration, black gloves, and necklaces along with a beret of a darker brown and a pair of sunglasses and was holding a black shoulder bag with gold studs as decorations and bullets as its strap, and Yatsuhashi, a tall and athletic-looking young man with shaved-short black hair and slightly tanned skin, was wearing a long pale-green short-sleeved coat which is fastened by a brown cummerbund, brown pants and black and green boots along with a sode on left arm which extends up past his shoulder and his weapon(a sword) was affixed to his back with a brown strap slung over his shoulder along a pair of black gloves with green plates over the knuckles as well as a pair of green bracers, with ghost-like me hovering next to them . Together they were Team CVFY (Coffee)! Well_, that's what a small unknown kind, voice inside my head told me anyway._

Junior, the twins with a bunch of his red sunglasses-wearing henchmen surrounded Beacon which forced Ozpin, Glynda and the other teachers to hold down the fort.

XXX

Somewhere else in Remnant, Emerald and Mercury were recruiting as many Faunus as possible for the white fang but a lion Faunus with silver sharp claws rebelled at attacked them.

XXX

_Penny_

My 'master', Iron wood and his team consisting brown-haired boy and a girl with green eyes, as well as two men wearing what appears to be armour and helmets: one red and one blue, stood beside his hologram with his robot army.

"These robots will protect us from the White Fang" 'Master' Ironwood announced which everyone in the audience cheer.

XXX

_Velvet_

"Velvet, A word?" Ozpin asked.

"Sure, what's the problem Professor?" I asked.

"You're moving teams" Ozpin said, softly.

"TEAMS?! But what about VAST?!" I cried.

"They'll be fine, You'll have CVFY to help you now" Ozpin smiled.

"Enjoy" he added as he walked away.

I stared after him, too shocked to speak.

XXX

"The robots have been launch, Junior and his team are in position and the robot Corp (Penny's associates) are ready with their robot 'bodyguards'" Roman reported.

"Good, everything is going to **Plan**…" Cinder replied with an evil smirk as Penny's 'master'(Possibly called Ironwood) wearing a white coat who, had had a meeting with Professor Ozpin earlier, was smiling as he stood next to her.

**Well, the long awaited chapter 5 is here and ready for 24****th**** July to come when Volume 2 arrives on YouTube! I can't wait as school will FINALLY be over by then (It's agony to wait! –Frozen reference-LOL!). Anyway, if you have any suggestions or ideas that's linked to the epic volume 2 trailer, then PM me ASAP ok?**

**Read and review or White fang, Penny's associates, Roman, Cinder and Junior's twin tag team will get you!**


End file.
